Maelstrom of The Magical World
by lava213
Summary: Naruto sealed the Juubi into himself and sacrificed himself so his wives, friends, comrades and unborn children can have peaceful lives by using a jutsu to summon *the gate* and went though read if you want to know more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima**

(**Chapter 1**)

(**The Sacrifice and New Beginnings**)

A gate

A gate was the only thing that was in front of him, looking behind himself he saw a battlefield with his friends standing a few feet away watching him some with tears in their eyes other with understanding "n-na-Naruto-kun pl-please don't do this, please don't leave us not when I finally have your love" said Hinata not wanting to lose her husband.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, Shizune-chan I'm sorry that I won't be there when our children will be born, when they say their first words, when they take their first steps or for their first birthday but I most do this so they can have a peaceful future, a future where they don't have to worry about the Bijuu's, Jinchuuriki's or hatred, my friends as a last request please look after my unborn children and family tell Shion-chan, Kurenai-chan, Mei-chan and Konan-chan what I said " Naruto said looking back at his wives, friends and comrades "Naruto?" they all looked to the left and saw a navy blue haired girl "Sasuke! Well it looks like your awake now too bad we can't have our rematch now huh" when Naruto said Sasuke they all became shocked actually they were SHOCKED TO HELL when they saw that Sasuke was a girl "looks like I was able to keep my promise to you Sakura my friend" Naruto said to his teammate .

Naruto then looked in front of him when he heard the gate open "well looks like this is it good-bye my friends, my wives I love you all" and with that Naruto walked into the gate never to be seen ever again….or will he.

(**Unknown Place**)

A little six year old girl with long blond hair and green eyes wearing a fancy sun dress was having lunch with her family in their summer home mansion "Today seems like a beautiful day don't you agree dear" her father ask her mother.

"Yes it is dear" her mother said.

"What do you think children" her mother asked them.

"Yes it's a glories day" said her older sibling and getting a nod from her and her other siblings.

Out of nowhere the sky got dark and cloudy, lightning appeared then as they were looking up towards the sky they saw a ghostly gate appeared. They couldn't help but look at the ghost gate and wondered what was going on than their attention turn to something falling out of the ghostly gate fast and landed in their massive front lawn.

They all went too looked at what landed in their property. When they got there they saw a lump of black substance sitting there "what is that thing daddy" the little blond girl said "I don't know Ayaka" her father said to his second child then they saw it move and again and again then they heard a scream coming from it then the black thing exploded leaving a white spiky haired child that looked to be eight years old wearing an orange and black jacket with orange pants and a red short-sleeve over-coat with black flames on the bottom of it.

The clothes looked too big for him and the thing that drew their attention was that he had wolf-ears and a long wolf tail the white haired kid stopped screaming and looked towards them then at his hands "why, why am I still alive" then fell to the ground losing conscious "honey we need to get him inside he might be hurt" Ayaka's mother said getting a nod from him picking him up and bringing him to their home.

(**Few Hours Later**)

The blond family were looking at the white haired child wondering what they saw was real "I wonder who this child is and I wonder where he comes from" the father said waiting for the child to wake up getting a couple of nods from the family "but why did you have to put him in this room" Ayaka said not liking some lower class child being in her older brother's room (**AN: I know it's little brother but for my story it's going to be older brother**) "Ayaka, this child just fell from great heights, he might be hurt" her mother said then "wa..ter" they heard coming from the child one of them getting a cup of water bringing it up to his lips and poured it into his mouth "thank you very much" the white haired kid said "your welcome little one but we would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind" Ayaka's father said getting a nod from the kid "alright I'll answer to the best I can" the kid said looking around the room and saw a few other people were with the blond man.

His eyes landed on Ayaka and saw how mad she looked at him he wondered why she was mad with him "why are you looking at me like that what did I do to deserve such hateful eyes" the kid said making everyone in the room to look at Ayaka "you don't deserve to be in my big brothers bed and for that matter his room low class" she shouted at him and running out the room with a few tears in her eyes which the kid notice "Ayaka" her mother shouted with worry in her voice getting up running her daughter "what was that about" the kid said confused at what just happen "it's a personal matter that we don't like talking about" the man said with a sadden look on his face and in his eyes "anyway my first question is what's your name" he ask

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

"Where are you from?"

"Konoha"

"Where is that?"

"Not from around here"

"Alright then how old are you"

"Seventeen"

"Seventeen? But you look like an eight year old" he man said getting a confused look on Naruto's face "eight years old what are you talking about I don't look like a child" Naruto said a little pissed that someone would call him a child "then why don't you go look in the mirror over there" the man said pointing to a mirror in the corner of the room.

Naruto got out of bed but when he took his first step he collapse to the ground feeling how weak he was "_most be due to the gate that I feel weak_" Naruto thought then got a look at his hands and saw how small they were "what the" he said quietly to himself getting back on his feet looking towards the man and saw how tall he was compared to him then ran to the mirror "WHAT THE HELL WHY AM I A CHILD AGAIN" he shouted with everyone covering their ears "_is this what happens when you use the gate, you become a kid_" he thought to himself "what do you mean again" the man said looking at Naruto with a suspicion.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror for a few more seconds then looked at the family the decided to see if he can trust them and explain to them on where he came from after an hour of explaining himself to them just not that he's married part "then I woke up here and found that I now have white long spiky hair with wolf ears and tail" Naruto said as he was telling his story to the family he was gage their reaction and saw that they all had teary eyes and were on the verge of crying he looked towards the door as it open and saw Ayaka and her mother standing there with teary eyes as well then Ayaka ran up to him and hug him when this happen Naruto was shocked "what's going on?" he ask her "we both were outside the door when we heard your story" Ayaka's mother said sobbing a little with a few tears rolling down her face "please stop crying for me I may have not had a great life back home for the first 12 years of my life but I had a few friends growing up but I made a lot more when I became a ninja, I have no regrets about my old life I kept my promise, I fulfilled my dream, well actually I do have one regret but keep that to myself for now" Naruto said looking sad at the last part he then looked down at Ayaka who was still crying then the rest of the family and saw the adults whispering something to each other after a few seconds of whispering they both nodded their heads and looked at Naruto "we just had discussing and we were wondering if you would like to be adopted by us" the man said.

When Naruto and the rest of the family heard that they were shock "you… want to adopt me" he ask wanting to heard it from them again and saw them nodding their heads "yes we think that the life you lived is terrible and we think that you deserve a family here in your new life" the woman said everyone then looked at Naruto waiting to see what his answer was Ayaka looked up at Naruto hoping he would say yes.

Naruto closed his eyes and begun to think over their offer "**why don't you take their offer pup**" a female voice he never heard before in his head say making him open his eyes giving him a shock look "_who… who are you_" he asked the voice "**who do you think it is pup**" the voice said "_Juubi_!" was his answer "**yes pup it is I Juubi no ookami**" the now identified ten-tailed wolf said this took Naruto by surprised then a thought accord to Naruto "_wait you're a female_" Naruto said when he said that it irritated the tan-tails to no end "**what you think that the most powerful of the Bijuu's can't be female**" she shouted in his head making grip it and having a pained expression on his face "damn it Juubi there no need to shout, now I have a headache" he said out loud everyone around him would have looked at him like if he was crazy if it wasn't for the story he told him about him sealing the Juubi into himself to make sure madara couldn't get his hands on it. Naruto looked around and saw everyone looking at him making him scratch the back of his head smiling "hehe sorry about that just talking to the Juubi and now she's mad" he said to them getting a nod from everyone then "wait the Juubi is a female" Ayaka's father said getting a nod from Naruto and once again gripping his head "ah damn it stop shouting it hurts" he yelled "**good now then as I was saying why don't you just take their offer and get adopted by them**" Juubi said "_I don't know_" he said hen begun to think on it again.

After a few minutes of think you looked around the room at the family hen to Ayaka then at the parents "sorry I'm going to have to decline your offer on the count that I'm already near an adult but thanks for the offer" he said when that was said Ayaka looked ready to cry "why don't you want to get adopted by mom and dad is I because of what happened earlier I'm sorry please take mommy and daddy's offer" Ayaka said sobbing holding onto him tightly hoping he would take the offer when Naruto looked at her and saw how sad she was he put his hands on her shoulders making her look at him and saw him smiling at her "sorry but I lived all my life without parents and I like the freedom of not having any and I don't want to change my name but since you want a big brother how about I stay if you parent don't mind" Naruto said to her making her look at her parents and saw them nod their heads making her smile and hug Naruto again letting tears of joy roll down her face the rest of the family smiled at the site and welcome Naruto into their lives.

(**Time skip - One Year Later**)

It's been a year since Naruto came to this world and he had a fun year and he liked being a big brother but some of the things Ayaka did kind of gave Naruto the impression she wanted more than a simple brother/sister relationship but thinking back on it he saw she didn't know what she was doing during those times and past it off. He looked off the roof to the sunrise and came to a decision he has been thinking of for three months now then heard from the ground "master Naruto breakfast is ready sir" said one of the maids "alright be down in a minute" he told her getting a nod "_now all I got to do is think of what to say to them hopefully Ayaka understands_" he thought to himself "**do you think she will let you go**" Juubi ask her host "_I don't know but as I said I hope she can understand because after finding a picture of my father in this world I need to find him to see if it's true_" he told Juubi jumping off the roof and going inside the mansion to the breakfast table.

When he got to the table he saw everyone was waiting for him. He want to hi seat that was next to Ayaka and sat down "what took you so long Naru-nii-chan" Ayaka ask Naruto look at her then the rest of the family then back at Ayaka "I was coming to a decision" when he said that the whole family stop eating and look towards Naruto "and I decided that I'm going to be leaving for a while" now this shock the family but none more than Ayaka who dropped her fork and knife and was wide-eyed "w-what" she said in a whisper hoping she didn't hear him say that "I said I'm going to be leaving, a few months ago, I found a picture of my father being here in this world and I want to go and see if it's really him or if I'm just going crazy" Naruto said after this was said Ayaka jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room towards her bedroom when his was done Naruto sighed "I knew this might happen" he said looking down then at the rest of the family "listen Naruto if you feel you have to do this then we won't stop you but are you sure it was your father you saw" the father said "yes it looked too much like him to be anyone else" Naruto said "then go and find your father we well help you as much as we can, but just remember you can always come back here if you need a break" the mother said getting a nod from Naruto getting up and walking out the room towards Ayaka's bedroom.

(**Upstairs Ayaka's Room**)

Ayaka was lying in her bed crying into her pillow holding a picture frame of her and Naruto standing in front of a lake with her holding onto his arm smiling and Naruto smiling as well giving a peace sign "why" she sobbed out wondering why her nii-chan wanted to leave and thinking I was her fault then she heard a knock on the door "Ayaka I'm coming in" she heard Naruto say. When he got inside her room he saw her lying in her bed with her back towards the door. He walked up to her bed and sat down on it and listen to her cry "Ayaka please stop crying" he said to her not liking her cry he didn't get any response from her but more crying.

He turned his body around so he can look at her he raised his hand up and reached out and grabbed her shoulder when he touched her she get up and hug him tightly and sobbed "why.. why a-are y-you l-le-leaving nii-chan is it because of me is it because I always cline on to you I'll stop doing it if you stay please" she said sobbing into his shirt.

When he heard her say it was her fault that he was leaving he became sad and hug her back saying "Ayaka-chan you're not the reason I'm leaving I swear" he got her to calm down a little "I'm leaving because as I said in the dining room I found a photo of my father and I want to find him to see if it's him or not that's why I haven't been myself for these past few month" he told her getting her to calm down a little more "but why aren't we your family now why do you want to find him why" she ask looking up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks "because he's my father and I owe him something for giving me the life of a jinchuuriki please Ayaka-chan stop crying" he told her she put her had back into his chest.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto chopped the back of ayaka's neck and knocked her out letting her body limp into his and grabbed hold of her and put her back in bed "sorry Ayaka-chan but I need to go now I hope you can forgive me" he said to her then came up with a good idea he let her go and brought his hands to the back of his neck and begun to untie the Shodai Hokage's necklets off "Ayaka-chan I promise I'll come back because I love this necklets it was a present from someone important to me so please keep it safe" he said putting the necklets into her hand and closed it he kissed her forehead and walked out the room not looking back "nii-chan" he heard her whisper in her sleep as the door closed.

After he got everything packed up he walked out the door and saw ayaka's parents standing outside her mother had a few tears in her eyes well her father was looking up at the sky Naruto walked up to them and said "well I'll be leaving now" looking over the yard "hm before you go take this" the man said holding out an envelope Naruto took it and ask "what is it" the mother then said "it's a credit card with some money on it so you don't have to sleep on the ground as you travel" she then walked up to him and hug him "thank you" he said to the both of them then disappeared in a swirl of leaves and heard "take care of Ayaka-chan" they looked at each other and giggled "it would seem that those two are more closer than just being brother and sister" the man said getting a nod from his wife then went inside to check on Ayaka.

(**An Hour Later**)

Ayaka slowly open her eyes and saw she was looking up at the ceiling "did I fell asleep" she thought the got up fast and begun to look around her room "nii-chan? Nii-chan" Ayaka yelled the last part then he door open "nii-chan" she yelled getting out of bed smiling then saw it was her mother "I'm sorry Ayaka my dear but Naruto left an hour ago" she told her daughter. When Ayaka heard he already left she began to cry but when he brought her hand up to her face she felt something small and cold in her hand and looked to see what it was and saw it was Naruto's jewel necklets "nii-chan necklets why do I have it" she said to herself "maybe he left it for you to say he will be back" her mother said trying to cheer her daughter up and it work she saw her brighten up and tied the necklets around her neck "_nii-chan I swear I'll keep this necklets safe till you come back_" she thought to herself.

(**End Chapter**)

**Hope you like this new story I had writer's block on my other stories and I am revising them as well just fixing spelling mistakes and all that anyway review and**

**PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima**

(**Chapter 2**)

(**New Job and Meeting a Familiar Old Man**)

(**Time skip – Seven Years Later**)

*ring ring ring*

A phone was ringing in a brown building with a sign that read 'Howling Wolf' stood in a deserted part of a town inside the building we find our hero coming out of the bathroom with only his pants on drying his hair with a towel walked up to his desk and kicked the chair in the air letting it spin and landed on its legs with him sitting on it making it lean on two legs lifting his legs and slam them on to the table making the phone fly up towards him and caught it "hello Howling Wolf" he said "_the wolf strikes its prey as it lets it guard down_" an old person said on the other end of the line "what's the job and where do I go" Naruto said "_I would like to talk to you in person about the job but I will tell you where to go, come to Mahora Academy in Japan within three days_" the old man said "I'll be there tomorrow tell me your name and I'll see you then" Naruto said "_oh oh oh alright my name is __Konoemon Konoe the Principal of the Academy_" the now identified Konoemon said "alright see you then" he said tossing the phone back to the stand hanging it up "got another job already well hopefully it pays more than the last one but then again C. Viper gave me that job, as Shikamaru would say women are troublesome" he said sighing the last part out then begun to think "_I wonder how everyone is doing back home_" making himself a little depressed but shook it off.

He got up from his seat and grabbed his purple vest and red sage coat then grabbed his two modified MAC-11 sub-machine guns which looked like pistol's (**AN: think blade's gun from blade one I'll put a picture up on my profile**) putting them in there holster in the back of his coat and Nodachi sword and putting it inside his coat sealing it away and begun to walk out the door when

*ring ring ring*

"Damn it" he sighed making him turn around and walked up to the phone "Howling Wolf" he said picking up the phone "_hello Naruto I'm just calling to ask about the favor you owe me I'm calling it in now_" a female voice said on the other end "C. Viper! sorry but I just got a job I'll pay back the favor after I finished it anyway got to go take care babe and say hi to Lauren" he said to his friend of four years C. Viper then hung up the phone and walked out the door with a small brown box in hand and also grab his guitar case that was next to the door and walked out.

(**Other end of the phone**)

A beautiful tan-skin red-haired woman in a business *battle* suit hung up her cell phone "mommy is fishcake going to come over?" a brownish-red haired girl ask her mom "sorry Lauren but it seems that fishcake has a job to do so it looks like he won't be coming over for a while dear" C. Viper said to her daughter just then the doorbell rang a few times "hm I wonder who that could be" she said to no one in particular when she opened the door she didn't see anyone there and was about to close it when she looked down and saw a small brown box with a note on it she picked it up and saw it was from Naruto saying

_Maya _

_if you are reading this then that means the favor I owe you is paid in full and tell Lauren that if I don't make it to her birthday party I'm sorry I can't be there but I hope you like this present I give to you happy birthday my little friend_

_White Wolf_

When she finished reading it she looked around the yard and rooftops around her house then closed the door "damn him, oh well Lauren you got a present from fishcake" she called out to her daughter who came running out of the living room "really where is it" she ask in excitement C. Viper then handed the present to her when Lauren open the present she saw a pair of Ruby jewel earrings they both were surprised at the gift and saw another note in the box Lauren read it

_Lauren_

_I hope you like the earrings I found them on my last job and decided to give them to you as a sign of our friendship one's for you and the other for your mother I hope you both like it from you friend_

_Fishcake_

Lauren held up the earrings and gave one to her mother and the other she held onto.

(**Time skip - next day**)

Naruto was walking through a forest that surrounded the academy he was supposed to go to for a job he walked till *BANG* moving his head to the right and looked behind him he saw a tall dark-skin lady with long black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a red vest, white shirt with a blue tie and a red skirt, in her hand she had a Beretta U22 Neos 6.0 Inox 22 LR Black "nice piece a Beretta U22 Neos but tell me where are the other two hiding" when Naruto said that he leaned his head back and dodge something small and shiny then turned around and brought one hand up that was holding a kunai blocking a Nodachi blade "hmm never mind looks like all three of you came out to play but I must ask what took you so long to decide to fight me" Naruto ask the three ladies standing in front of him "the answer is simple we wanted to see if you would notice us" said a squinting green haired girl she was also wearing a red vest and skirt, white shirt but had a yellow tie and she had a kunai in her hand as well and in the other hand a few shurikens. Naruto then looked to the one whose sword he was still blocking begun to push harder against him she had black hair that was tied on the side of her head and wear the same thing as the other two Naruto then grabed the girl with the sword and throw her over his shoulder making her land on her back near the other two "well then three against one I think that's fair but I must ask what is your ninja rank squinting babe" he ask getting a surprised look from the three

"well I'm surprised you can till I'm a ninja but if I tell you my rank will you tell me yours?" she ask they saw him think for a second and nodded "my rank is chunin and the one with the gun is the same as me well the one with the sword I say is high gennin, now if you would tell us your rank" she said.

"Umm two chunin's and a gennin well sorry to say but the three of you are out of your league because my rank is Kage" Naruto told them when they heard he was Kage they were shocked "Kage! But that can't be there hasn't been a Kage for 60 years and you're too young to be one" said the girl with the sword getting a chuckle from Naruto "oh where are my manners my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze now if you don't mind may you tell me you names" Naruto ask.

The three girls look at one another for a few seconds then looked towards Naruto the squinting girl talked first "my name is Kaede Nagase member of the Koga clan" the now identified Kaede said.

Next was the lady with the guns "my name is Mana Tatsumiya" Mana said still pointing her gun at him then the last girl with the sword still drown "my name is Setsuna Sakurazaki" Setsuna said.

"mm maple leaf, truth and calm snow, cute names for beautiful ladies such as yourselves but I really most be going see you some other time ladies" Naruto said then disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a log shocking the three "Replacement! but when did he make it" Setsuna ask Mana and Kaede "well he did say he was a Kage so it's not surprising that he can use that technique without using handsigns" Kaede said thinking of a way to get Naruto to help train her well Mana was wondering how he got away "anyway lets go back to the academy and report this back to the headmasters" Mana said walking back to the academy then Kaede and Setsuna followed and left the forest.

(**With Naruto**)

Naruto appeared on a branch of the world tree and saw how high up the branch he landed on was then looked around and saw how big the academy was and to say he was shocked was an understatement he was flabbergast the whole academy was two times more larger then Konoha "man this place is huge more bigger then Konoha and what's with this tree and why do I sense magic coming from it" he ask to no one.

Looking around and saw a few guys harassing a brown haired girl that was with a few children "come on baby lave the kids behind and come with me and my boys and we'll have a great time" one of the guys said to her not getting a response from said girl then one of the other guys grabbed her hand "now listen he.." was all the guy was able to say before the brown haired girl slapped him out making him fall on his ass the guy got up and was about to hit her when a hand grabbed his arm making him and the other two looked to see it was a white haired kid "if she doesn't want to go with you three then she doesn't want to go now leave her and the kids alone now or I'll be forced to kick your asses" Naruto told them "well then boys looks like we have a hero here why don't we teach this hero to mind his own business" the guy Naruto was holding said.

Then the other two ran at Naruto two grab him but one was met with a foot to the gut while the other was met with fist in the face and the one he was hold pulled a knife and slashed at Naruto but missed as Naruto jumped back a few feet then guy that was kick in the gut got back up and grabbed a pipe while the other grabbed a piece of rebar that was laying on the ground and surrounded him "now why don't you apologize for ruining are fun and we'll let you get away unharmed" the leader of the three said.

Naruto looked towards the brown haired girl and children and saw that they were scared then sighed "this is getting boring as I said leave now or I'll beat the three of you black and blue" Naruto said with his eyes changing color one a light purple with a ripple effect while the other one turn red with three tomoes surrounding the pupil "what the f…" was the only thing the leader could say before Naruto appeared in front of him and upper cut him making him fly in the air then Naruto grab his foot and tossed him to one of the other thugs and with the momentum of the toss making them crush against a wall then fall in a pile of garbage then ran at the last standing thug who swung the rebar he was holding but Naruto caught it and ripped it out of his hands then hit the thug in the gut with it and the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

When he fight was over Naruto looked at the kids and saw that they were still scared but one of them was awed "that was cool" the kid said making Naruto smile at the child "thanks" he said to the child then he looked at the brown haired girl and ask "are you alright did they hurt you" she shook her head "no they didn't but thank you for saving me" she said "it's alright I just can't sit around and watch as people like that harass a beautiful lady like yourself" Naruto said to the girl pointing to the three thugs "well thanks again my name is Chizuru Naba may I know the name of my savior" Chizuru ask giving him a smile "my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze so Chizuru-chan may I escort you and the children around I'm new here and I don't know where to go" Naruto ask chizuru hoping to scout the city and get to know the girl before chizuru could say anything one of the children answered for her "sure we could show you around nii-san" getting a collective of yes from the other children "well looks like the kids agree to that and I don't mind" chizuru said to Naruto.

Naruto then looked towards the thugs and a smirk appeared on his face his old trickster ways kicking in "hey would you give me a minute I need to make sure these guys don't do anything like that again" he said to Chizuru getting a confused look on her face but nodded none the less and saw him turn towards the thugs.

After a few minutes Naruto walked up to Chizuru and the kids with a smile on his face "well we can go now" he said to them getting a few nods "what did you do to them nii-san" one of the children ask having all eyes turn to him "oh just a little prank" he told them.

(**Back with thugs**)

When the thugs woke up they noticed the world was upside-down and they could feel a draft hitting them they then looked down and saw they were looking at the sky then notice a street light with a piece of rope tied to it then saw the rope was tied to their feet and saw paint on the foot then notice they were hanging upside-down with paint all over themselves one was painted hot pink, the second one was painted like a clown while the last one was painted baby blue.

(**Back with Naruto**)

"So Naruto-kun where do you need to go?" Chizuru ask wanting to talk with him "I was wondering if you can show me the way to the Dean's office I was an appointment about a job" he told her "I don't mind bringing you to the Dean's office but first I have to take the kids back to the daycare so do you mind waiting" she told him with a smile "sure I don't mind waiting do you mind if I tag along you can show me around while we walk to the daycare" he said getting a nod from her.

While they walked to the daycare Naruto and Chizuru got to know each other's better like Naruto got to know that Chizuru was a part of the astronomy club of the academy and she like looking after the kids of the daycare he also learn her dislikes like being alone and long distance relationships.

While Chizuru learned that Naruto likes ramen, pizza, pranking people and helping people she liked that about him and when she learned he liked pranking people she hoped that he and two of her pink haired classmates never meet. She also learns his dislikes people who betray friends, anybody who hurts his precious people and the time it takes to cook ramen and pizza. She found his dislike understandable she too didn't like betrayers or people who would hurt people important to you, she giggled a little at the last part finding it funny.

As they walked up to the daycare they saw a few parents standing there and waved at their children when the kids saw the mothers and fathers they ran up to them a few jumped at them while the others hug them. When Naruto saw this he was reminded of his childhood seeing other kids laugh and talk to one another and was also reminded of his children he left behind in his world "_why? Why am I here and not In the gate I thought that if I used it I would trap myself in the void but I came here instead, I really hope everyone back home is doing well and that my kids can forgive me for not being there for them as they grow up at least they still got their mothers_" he thought to him making himself feel depressed then felt someone grab his shoulder he looked to see it was Chizuru with a worried expression on her face "are you alright you look a little sad" she ask getting a nod from him and a smile but she can tell the smile was fake but didn't want to ask until they were in a more private setting "I can bring you to the headmasters office now" she told him they both left to go to the Dean's office.

When she knew they were alone she decided now was a good time to ask "can I ask you a question Naruto-kun" wanting to know why he was sad earlier when the kids were picked up by their parents "sure go ahead Chizuru-chan" he said still looking ahead of him "umm I was wondering why were you sad when the parents came and picked up the children" she saw him tense up and stopped walking he looked at her for a few seconds and gave her a smile "what do you mean sad? I wasn't sad, just thinking of something" he said hoping she would not press the question again she didn't like the answer her got but knew he didn't want to answer "oh ok I just thought you looked sad that's all sorry for asking" she said feeling a little sad she couldn't help him feel better but decided to let him solve his own problems.

After a half hour of walking in silence they got to the main building walked inside and climbed a few stair cases they came up to the sectary's desk "thank you for bringing me here Chizuru-chan I really appreciate it" Naruto said thanking her for her help "your welcome Naruto-kun I hope we can see each other again" she said giving him a smile walking away Naruto watched her turn the corner and turn his head to the sectary "excuse me I'm here to see the Dean Konoemon Konoe" Naruto asked her making her look up from her paperwork "do you have an appointment with Konoe-sama" she ask getting a nod from Naruto "may I get you name and I'll find out if Konoemon-sama is here" she added "my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze he called me yesterday about a job" he told her.

She go up from her chair and walked up to the Deans office door and knocked "entre" they heard she opened the door and walked in then came back out a few seconds later "the Dean will see you now" she told him holding the door open he walked inside giving her thanks for holding the door for him.

When he got inside the office he saw an old man with an unusually weird head that had a ponytail on the back of his head and he biggest eyebrow he ever saw "_kami I thought fuzzy brows sensei' eye brows were big look like you can land an air plane on those_" he thought to himself "oh oh Naruto-kun looks like you did came early I'm surprised you can get here from Africa in only one day" the old man said Naruto looked at the old man for a sec then decided to ask "if you don't mind me asking what is the job you wanted to talk in person about" he ask wanting to get it over with fast "ah yes the job! The job I want you to do is to be an assistant to a new teacher who well be here in a few days and help him fit in and be the new P.E teacher" the dean said "you got to be kidding me I came all the way here to be an assistant to a green teacher unless that's only the cover your giving me" Naruto said hitting the hammer on the nail "oh oh oh I see you already figured it out yes that's your cover, the real reason I called you here is because I want you to look after the class you well be assigned to and my granddaughter" Konoemon told Naruto "I see but why call me for his job why not just have the mages that are here to look after said class" Naruto ask "the reason we can't have the mages here to look out for them I simple there isn't enough to look after the academy and the class Naruto-kun" said a very old familiar voice that Naruto knew who it belong to.

He was wide-eyed and shocked "jiji" he whispered looking back towards the door and there stood Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage, the professor of the shinobi world with a smile on his face "it's good to see you once again Naruto-kun you look so much like your father when he was young" Hiruzen said to Naruto walking up to him.

Naruto was still shocked to see his jiji alive and well "h-h-how are you still alive jiji, why are you here didn't you use the death reaper seal on Orochimaru when the Sand and Sound invaded and got your soul eaten by the reaper" Naruto ask wanting to how it was possible he was here and if the picture of his father was true "hm I thought you would like to ask that first well where do I begin ah yes after I used the death reaper seal my soul was eaten by the Shinigami I woke up seeing nothing but darkness" and he told his story of crossing over to this world

(**Flashback**)

Sarutobi opened his eyes and saw nothing just pitch black he was unable to move, wasn't able to feel anything and wasn't able to talk "_is this hell_" he thought to himself then he heard a voice "_what? Whose there! What was it you wanted?_" he asked the voice in his head wanting to know what it wanted from him "_Hiruzen Sarutobi professor of the shinobi world, the Sandaime Hokage of the hidden leaf village we have a deal for you we will get you out of the shinigami's stomach if you accept our proposal you well once again live and be reunited with your late wife Biwako_" when the voice said this Hiruzen became shocked to be reunited with his loving wife was one of the things he wished for when he died but do to him using the forbidden technique the death reaper seal he had his soul eaten.

"_So if I accept you deal you will get me out of here and be reunited with my wife?_" he ask the voice "_yes_" Hiruzen thought for a couple of moments then "_first tell me about this deal you have and if I don't like it I will not accept it_" he told the voice.

"_Alright we want you to help this world that lay beyond this gate_" a gate appeared in front of him "_but going through it will make you younger because time moves different from other worlds that lay behind other gates this gate we are sending you through well have people called mages there instead of ninjas and they hide their abilities from normal people but there are some ninjas here and also hide their abilities from the norm anyway you are to help two other people we already sent there you are already know them Minato Namikaze the yellow flash, the fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the red hot-blooded habanero, former jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed beast_" when the voice said Minato's and Kushina's names it shocked him "_they're still alive_" he ask the voice "_yes they are and I think they might need your help when you meet them on the other side now do you accept this deal or are we going to have to find someone else_" the voice said wanting an answer.

Sarutobi had to think this one through because it sounded too good to be true to be reunited with his wife, meet Minato and Kushina to be able to talk with them and tell them of their child and how much of a splendid ninja he was and how he was able to beat a Hyuga branch member in the last chunin exam he watched and also how he pasted the first test with a bank paper it was this last thought he made his decision.

"Alright I accept your deal I will help them now send me there let me reunited with my wife" he said out of his mouth then the gate opened and he went through

(**Flashback end**)

"Then I woke up here next to the world tree and the first thing I see is Konoemon-dono here and helped me to an infirmary. When I was able to walk around more better Konoemon-dono shown me what this world had to offer and the advancements of its technology, there are more advanced than our world as you have seen when you first shown up here" he said getting a nod from Naruto "yeah when I first got here I didn't know a thing like video games and cell phones I'm surprise how small they are now in only eight years when I first got here" Naruto said thinking how much advanced in such a short time "you said my parents were here as well where are they now I want to talk with them" he ask wanting to know where to go "yes you parents are here I first met them 13 years ago and when I saw them your mother started to yell at me demanding I tell them about how you were about your life wondering if they did the right thing having you become a jinchuuriki and if you had a girlfriend or wife before I passed on" getting Naruto to scratch the back of his head chuckling like an idiot at the last part "had you ever got a girlfriend after I died?" Sarutobi ask wanting to know now when he said that last part.

Naruto gave him a smile and said "yes I did well seven of them after you died the village started to see me more than just a monster they started to see more as a hero then the village found out who my parents were the village council members moved that I be put into the clan restoration act and when that happen I told them I would marry ladies who loved me for me and not for the fame and money my first girlfriend was Hinata then Tenten which I was surprised about, Shizune Tsunade's assistant, and then there is Shion-chan from demon country on another continent, Konan-chan who was one of ero-sennin old student from the second shinobi war when they first became the three sennin, Mei the fourth Mizukage of the mist and Kurenai Yuuhi-chan was last we first started out as friends well she was pregnant with your late son Asuma kid, I felt bad that Asuma-sensei died because of a group called the Akatsuki were after Jinchuuriki's and they were coming for me he dead and Shikamaru got revenge for him after that I wanted to help with raising their child but as time went on we then started going out and then about a month before I came here and ended the fourth shinobi war, we all got married" he said to Sarutobi telling him about his wives and about his grandchild Asuma's child.

"my son's child did you find out if the child well be a boy or a girl" Sarutobi ask Naruto thought for a minute then said "the children were twins a boy and a girl" Naruto told him "anyway can we get back to finding out why you called me here, we kind of got side tracked in our little reunion" Naruto said wanting to stop talking about the past and move on Hiruzen getting he wanted to stop talking and get to work stopped talking but wanted to ask one last thing "let me ask one last thing how has Konohamaru been since I died" he ask.

"Konohamaru was doing great when I last saw him, what he's doing now I have no idea" Naruto said to his jiji "thanks" were his last words "ahem now on to business the reason we can't have the mages that are here look after the class is because they are looking after the whole city so I want to hire you the class as well as test their teacher to see if he's capable of the job" Konoemon said finally speak after their little family reunion "fine I'll take the job how long will this job take" Naruto ask wanting to know if it will take a few weeks or months "the job will take for as long as the new teacher stay's here which will be for a quarter of the semester and after that maybe longer" Konoe told him Naruto then brought out a notepad from inside his coat "umm do you have a pen" he ask getting a nod from the oddly shape head old man and tossed Naruto a pen when he caught it he begun to write something in his notepad then ripped a piece of paper he was writing on and gave it to him "here's my price for the job now if you don't mind asking where will I be living" Naruto ask after giving the old men his price .

"oh oh oh alright we accept your price and we already thought of where to put you take this note to the people you well be staying with and also the job well start in two days so ask your new roommates if they can take you shopping to find a suit for you to wear if that is all you are dismissed Naruto-kun" he told Naruto passing him a piece of paper and getting a nod as he was about to leave the door opened and in walked the three ladies he met in the forest earlier.

When they saw him standing in front of them they just stared at him for a few seconds then remembered who he was Mana and Setsuna drew their weapons and pointed it at him while Kaede just smiled at him "hello" she said waving at him "hey Kaede-chan did the three of you want to play again" he ask them pulling out his MAC-11's "Naruto that's enough you wouldn't want to hurt one of your roommate's would you" Konoe said to him "aww why did you have to ruin my fun old timer" Naruto pouted putting his SMG's away and getting a few confused faces Konoe-sama what do you mean by roommate" Setsuna ask "one of you will have the honor of being Naruto-kun roommate" Sarutobi said to the three Kaede used this chance to have a Kage near her and have him teach her "I wouldn't mind being his roommate" Kaede said raising her hand "sorry but his roommate well be miss Mana Tatsumiya and Zazie Rainyday" Konoemon said to Kaede earning a disappointed look on her face while Mana looked at the old man "why is he being roomed with me?" she ask wanting to know why "because there isn't any other room for him to get on campus" he told her.

Mana looked at the old man a few more seconds then to Naruto and saw him smiling at her she pointed her guns at him "don't think about touching any of my guns" she told him with a look that said *listen-or-I'll-rip-your-balls-off* but Naruto just kept smiling "may you show me where our room is Mana-chan" when he said chan Mana shot her gun at him a few times "don't call me that" then turn around and left the room Naruto waited for a few seconds looked back at Sarutobi and said "well jiji see you in two days I want to relax after such a long day" and begun to walk out of the office but stopped and dug around in his coat "now where is it ah here we go" he pulled out a red hat that had the kange **(an: is this right?)** fire shadow and tossed it to Hiruzen "here you go jiji you don't look like yourself without it" Naruto said walking away from the room following Mana.

Hiruzen look at the hat and remembered the first tie he put it on and smiled then put it on his head "still fits but why does it smell like sake" he said to himself

(**Konoha - Hokage Tower**)

ACHOO

Sneezed a huge busty blond women working on her paperwork "are you coming down with a cold lady Tsunade" said a short black haired woman ask her master "no someone just must be talking about me so Shizune when is you kid going to be coming by" Tsunade ask

(**Back with Naruto**)

Naruto caught up with Mana and followed her for a while in silence then they came up to a big 4 floors building "is this the dorms? Not bad" Naruto said impressed by how big the building was "yes now hurry up I don't want any of my other classmates come out and starting asking me about you" she said not wanting to deal with her classmates they got to her room and went inside Naruto looked around and saw another dark-skin girl who also had white hair like him she was juggling three balls one was blue with a red line, another one was green with a yellow line and the last ball was orange with a black line.

She stared at him "hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze it a pleasure to meet you miss..."

"…"

"Zazie Rainyday nice name" he said

"….?"

"Of course I know what you're saying I use to have a friend like you"

"…." tilting her

"oh right I'm going to be your new roommate for a while until the semester is over" he told her getting a nod from her "well if you don't mind I'm feeling kind of tired see you in the mourning night" he said jumping on the couch using his coat as a blanket and passed out within seconds of his head hitting the pillow. Mana and Zazie looked at him sleep for a few seconds and went back to doing whatever they were doing "cute" was the only thing Zazie said and went back to juggling.

(**End Chapter**)

**Hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for the positive reviews most of you gave me I really appreciate them anyway I was wondering who you want to be in Naruto's harem current girls are Ayaka, Chizuru, Zazie, Ku Fei, Mana and Kaede 6-7 more can be picked and yes Negi well be in this he well have 3 girls in his harem do to the fact he is a gentleman so pick for him as well anyway leave a review on what you think of this chapter and also I need a beta reader for this story whoever wants the job PM me**

**PEACE and have a Good Day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima**

(**Chapter 3**)

(**The White Haired Mariachi and The Two Familiar Faces**)

(**Mindscape**)

Naruto awoke in the seal lying on top of Juubi's head "so what do you want this time Katya (**AN: the names Greek it means pure**)"

Katya opened her eyes "**I called you here so I can tell you something that may interest you pup**" she said to him "really and what would that be" he ask still keeping his eyes closed "**well pup I may know of a way to send you to the other side of that gate for a day**" when Naruto heard that he snapped opened his eyes got up and jump in front of the Juubi.

"you mean...you found a way to get back through the gate" Naruto ask her getting a nod in return. When Naruto saw her nod a smile appeared on his face and a tear rolled down his cheek "**but I can only send you back through the gate for 12 hours, but in order to do that I would have to use up nine tails worth of my chakra and also use half of yours so it can be done**" Juubi told him. "so I can be there only for half the day then" Naruto ask wanting to confirm what Juubi said to him "**hai**" giving him her answer.

"So when can you begin the process of opening the gate Juubi-chan" Naruto ask wanting to know when he can return home so he can see his wives, friends and children, also can find out if his sacrifice brought peace to his world though deep down a part of him doubt it.

Juubi closed her eyes for a few seconds to think "**I can begin now but it'll take awhile for me to connect this worlds gate to ours but in order to send you through the gate you will have to create me a shadow clone for me to posses so I can keep the gate open on this side and we'll need to be somewhere that has lots of energy around and for that you will have to ask one of the headmasters most likely that Konoe fellow**" Juubi told him explaining what is needed in order to open the gate. Naruto nod his head "alright well if that is all you need I would like to get some sleep good-night Katya-chan" Naruto said to Juubi before fading away leaving Juubi to begin the process "**night pup**"

**(Morning)**

A ray of sunlight shined through the certain and shine on Naruto making him turn his head and stir "damn sun why most you be a bastard and ruin a great dream" Naruto said to himself then he looked towards the clock he saw it was 8:07 in the morning.

He got up stretch then looked around and saw that his roommates were already awake Zazei was still juggling while Mana was assembling a rifle.

Naruto looked around the room and saw it was plain then look towards his roommates again and said "good morning, huh where's the washroom?" Zazei look towards Naruto "..." making Naruto look to his right "thank you very much Zazei-chan" then went in the wash room and took a shower.

After awhile Naruto came out wearing a white t-shirt, black pants and a black jacket that had a ten tailed wolf design that had it's tails around the moon on the back of it and sighed "nothing better then taking a nice cold shower first thing in the morning" he said out loud getting his roommates to look at him "..." Naruto turned his head towards Zazei and smiled "thanks Zazei-chan I like the clothes too" he said giving her his all time foxy smile which made her cheeks turn light pink then went back to juggling while Mana gave him a look over and mentally agree with her roommate then went back to modifying the sniper rifle.

Naruto then walked towards his guitar case grabbed it then walked towards the door "I'm going now see you ladies later" Naruto called out as he closed the door behind him.

**(Dorm Hallway)**

Naruto began to walk whistling (**the theme from Zalda a link to the past**) as he walked a door opened and showed a long brown haired girl and a short red haired girl come out Naruto stopped whistling and looked towards the girls. When he and the brunette looked at each other the brunette smiled "Naruto-kun!? what are you doing here?" she ask looking at the white haired teen "Chizuru-chan! Well I'm going to be living here until I can find my own place and also good morning" Naruto said to her smiling "Chizu-née who is this person and how do you know him" the red haired teen ask her. Chizuru looks at her smiling and said "this is the person I told you about yesterday that helped me with those thugs that were bugging me and the children" raising a hand up towards Naruto to show Natsumi he was the one who helped her.

The red head teen look at Naruto and smiled "thank you for helping Chizu-née, my name is Natsumi Murakami" she said to him. Naruto nod his head and brought a hand up "my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze it's a pleasure to meet you" Naruto said shaking hands with Natsumi "well Naruto-kun what were you going to do today if you don't mind me asking" Chizuru ask wanting to know what he was going to do for the day "I was going to walk around for awhile then go see the headmaster and ask him about something then find someplace that has a lot of people around and play my guitar for awhile then after that I don't know maybe explore the city, why do you ask?" he told them and ask the last part "well I was wondering if you don't mind if we tag along and hear you play your guitar and maybe show you around Mahora Academy" she said to him hoping he says yes so she can get to know him a little more "sure I don't mind if you two tag along if you don't mind showing me the most busiest part of town" he said getting a nod from the two of them and left. A few seconds after they left a tall blond haired girl with green eyes came out of the room Chizuru and Natsumi came out of and looked around "where do those two go I ask them to wait for me while I was getting ready" she said a little miffed that her roommates left without her then begun to walk towards the exit of the building and didn't notice the small jewelled necklace that was around her neck gave off a light green glow.

**(Shopping District of Mahora Academy)**

Naruto, Chizuru and Natsumi arrived in the shopping district of the academy and the girls showed him around bringing him to a few shops where he bought a pair of clothes for his new job after buying a few other things they walked around for an hour, Naruto notice there was a lot more people walking around and decided to play his guitar right beside the sidewalk railing he put the case right on the ground and open it and pulled his guitar out.

First he checked to see if it was in-tune and found it was then begun to play

(**Cancion Del Mariachi from the movie Desperado played by Los Lobos and Antonio Banderus**)

_I am an honoured man, and I like what is best, For I lack no woman, nor the money or the love._

_On my horse I ride, through the mountains I go, And the stars and the moon, they tell me where to go._

_Ay, ay, ay, ay_

_Ay, ay, my love_

_Ay, my brunette Of my heart._

After the first chorus everyone that was walking by that heard the song begun to crowd around Naruto listening to him play.

_I like to play guitar, I like to sing the sun, Mariachis are my companions, when I sing my song._

_I like to take my drinks, brandy is the best, And also the white tequila, with the salt that adds the flavor._

_Ay, ay, ay, ay_

_Ay, ay, my love_

_Ay, my brunette Of my heart._

During the second chorus a person running from a cop ran into the crowd that surrounded Naruto to listen to him play grab a short purple haired girl whose bangs covers her blue eyes the guy brought a pocket knife out of his pocket placed the knife up to her throat and said "move any closer and this little bitch dies" Naruto looked towards the man and saw he was close to the sidewalk railing then jumped onto the railing beginning his solo

Solo:

As he was still playing his guitar he walked towards the bastard holding the girl hostage when he get behind the guy he knelt down on one knee and brought the neck of the guitar up then when the guy holding the purple haired girl hostage heard somebody playing a guitar behind him he looked then.

*WHAM*

Next then he was on the ground blood coming out of his mouth and splattered on a few people, the girl that was held hostage was getting helped up by her two friends one had blue hair well the other had dark green hair, the purple haired girl looked at Naruto walk back to his spot where his guitar case was, well Naruto was walking back he was getting applause for what he did he jumped off the railing and continued singing while Chizuru and Natsumi walked towards the purple haired girl and her friends.

_I like to play guitar, I like to sing the sun, Mariachis are my companions, when I sing my song._

_I like to take my drinks, brandy is the best, And also the white tequila, with the salt that adds the flavor._

_Ay, ay, ay, ay_

_Ay, ay, my love_

_Ay, my brunette Of my heart._

_Ay, ay, ay, ay_

_Ay, ay, my love_

_Ay, my brunette Of my heart._

**(Song Ends)**

After he was done playing the crowd roared with applause for his song and for helping the girl. They all tossed in his case a few bucks and left. Naruto looked into his case and saw a lot of coins and bills and begun to count the cash that was in his case, it came up to $247 dollars (an: like I said in my other stories I prefer to use dollars because I don't know the currency of different countries so deal with it) then looked up and saw that Chizuru and Natsumi were with the girl he saved and saw two other people with them. Chizuru turn her attention towards Naruto and waved him over which he nod his head he then notice there was a drink vendor right next to him he decided to get a drink for himself, Chizuru, Natsumi and the girl he help.

Naruto walked up to them and saw the purple haired girl tensed up a little when he was standing next to Chizuru, Naruto brought up his hand holding in front of her a can of grape soda "here you look a little thirsty" he said to her with a smile on his face. The girl continued to look at the can of pop for a few seconds then shakily brought a hand up to grab it when she grabbed it and retract her arm back close to herself and said in a soft stutter tone "t-th-thank y-you" not giving him a look when he saw her do that a memory flash through his head a memory of another purple haired girl who held a place in his heart "_Hinata_" he whispered lowly to himself nobody seem to notice what he whispered but the girl he handed the pop to heard him.

Shaking his head he looked at her and her friends smiled and said "hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said introducing himself to the three unknown girls the first to answer was the blue haired girl "my name is Yue Ayase" she said sipping on a juice box looking bored then the green haired girl introduce herself and had a familiar smile on her face that he knew to well "hello hottie my name is Haruna Saotome, say would you mind if I draw you" when she gave him that look he thought 'oh crap ero-sennin in a young female form someone save me' he mentally yelled while having a scared smile on his face chuckling nervously.

**(Elsewhere)**

Achoo, sneezed an elderly white haired man that was wearing green shirt and pants with a red vest and had an headband with the kanji for oil on it.

"are you coming down with a cold Jiraiya-sensei" a red haired pale purple eyes man said sitting across from his sensei "I'm fine Nagato, a girl just must be talking about me" he said with a goofy smile getting a sweatdrop on the red head man.

**(Back with Naruto and Group of Girls)**

"easy paru I don't think you want to scare away the person who saved Nodoka would you" Yue said pulling back the green haired perv away from the nervous white haired teen then his attention turn towards the purple haired girl "and what is your name, if you don't mind me asking" Naruto ask in a kind gentle voice the girl looked at Naruto in the eyes a little tense and wondered if she should tell him her name but then her friend Yue answered for her "her name is Nodoka Miyazaki" telling him her name getting a nod from Naruto "well it is a pleasure to meet you Yue, Haruna and Nodoka-chan" he said with a smile on his face then a voice got their attention "well Naruto-kun it seems your chivalry attitude is still apart of your life I see" they all turned the heads and saw Hiruzen Sarutobi standing a few feet away from him with a gentle smile on his old face "greetings Sarutobi-sama" they all greeted him while Naruto nod at the old man "hey jiji how are you doing on this fine day" Naruto said greeting the old man.

The girls looked at him "Naruto-kun do you know Dean Sarutobi?" Chizuru ask getting a nod from the white haired teen "yeah jiji used to be the leader of the village I grew up in until he passed his leadership on to his former student ol'hag Tsunade Senju one of his old students from when he used to teach at the school there" Naruto said to them lying about the fact them both come from another dimension/universe whatever it was "yes I used to look after Naruto when he was younger, a real trouble maker he was" looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes when everyone looked at him they saw him looking away whistling innocently "yup a real trouble maker giving the police force of our village a run around the town" Naruto looked towards the old man and said "hey it's not my fault the police couldn't catch me when I was 6 years old like come on and besides it was good exercise for them and I find it funny as hell the only person who caught me was my teacher" Naruto said remembering the times he used to torture Konoha with his pranks. While Hiruzen looked at Naruto and remembered all the times he was in the hospital and closed his eyes "Naruto why don't we go for a walk and play a game of chess there's a few things I like to talk to you about your new job" Hiruzen said getting a nod from Naruto.

"ok, well talk to you later Chizuru-chan, Natsumi, Yue, Haruna and Nodoka-chan have a good day" he said waving good-bye to them and left with his jiji and turned the corner "so this is where you two are" an angry female voice called out behind them startling them.

When they looked behind them they saw an angry blond haired teen girl looking at them "ah Ayaka-San, sorry we didn't wait for you but a friend of mine showed up we talked for awhile, we forgot to wait for you and left then we came here and listen to him play his guitar" Chizuru said to the now identified Ayaka "oh well where is your friend I don't see anyone here besides us" Ayaka said looking around for said person "he just left with dean Sarutobi to talk about a job he has here" Yue informed her "oh alright well what do you girls say we get something to eat then" Ayaka said to them getting a nod from all of them.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto and Hiruzen found a place to play chess it was about 4 blocks away from where they left the girls and they were in a heated game "check" said Hiruzen moving his Bishop to A-9 lining it up to his king "checkmate" Naruto said moving his Queen beside his king. Hiruzen seeing his defeat sighed then looked up at Naruto who was smiling at him "well old man looks like you are going to buy me lunch haha" Naruto chuckling away knowing the old man well lose more then this game of chess Hiruzen in question remembering all the times he paid for Naruto's stomach and mentally cried for his poor wallet then he was snapped out of his small grief when Naruto asked him a question "jiji there's something I want to ask you" looking at Naruto and saw a serious look coming from the former blond "what would you like to know Naruto-kun" said the old man wanting to know what he wanted "well I was wondering which part of this area has the most energy flowing around?" Naruto ask his question get a serious look from the Sandaime Hokage "why do you want to know that if you don't mind me asking" Hiruzen ask looking at Naruto "well Juubi-chan says that she might be able to open the gate from this world and our world for a short while and send me home to see how everyone is doing but like I said it would only be temp from what she says only 12 hours can the gate be open and that's using up most of her chakra and half of mine if she can open the gate" Naruto told him his reasons for wanting to know what the most flow of energy was.

Hiruzen stared at Naruto for a few seconds then Closed his eyes thinking it over then came to a decision "I'll have to ask Konoe-dono if I can give you that answer Naruto-kun" he said to him getting a nod from the white haired teen "sure I don't mind waiting Juubi-chan says it'll take awhile for her to connect the gate anyway" Naruto said slurping on the ramen that was brought to them by a waitress of the cafe they were playing chess at enjoying it then sighed '_I can't wait to get back on the other side, so I can get some Ichiraku's ramen and maybe get them to make me a pizza telling them it's just as great as there ramen'_ Naruto thought to himself while eating his ramen this made Hiruzen chuckle knowing Naruto still had his ramen addiction and now knowing he has a pizza addiction then a voice brought them out of their thoughts or in Naruto's case eating "hello Sarutobi-dono, Naruto-dono how are you two doing de gozaru" Keade said walking up to them with a dark-skin blond haired girl "good afternoon Keade-kun, Ku Fei-kun how are you two doing today" Hiruzen ask them "I'm doing pretty good today de gozaru" Keade answered "I doing well aru" Ku Fei answered giving them a smile Keade looked at Naruto and decided to ask him "Naruto-dono I was wondering if you can help me with something" Naruto looked at her for a moment and wondered what she meant then it clicked in his head "I'll think about it, I never thought of training anybody before really" Naruto said answering Keade's question getting a nod while Fei Ku looked between the two confused and wondered what they were talking about then when she heard the word training.

She then looked at Naruto and pointed at him "you strong if Keade ask you to train her aru" she said getting a nod from the white haired teen this excited Ku Fei and jumped into a stance "we fight aru" she says wanting to fight Naruto badly Naruto himself was going to get up and fight but then the waitress came back with an extra-large three meats with mushroom pizza which made him drool "eat first, fight later" then began to munch down on the pizza fast Ku Fei looked a little disappointed but then both her's and Keade's stomachs began to growl leaving both of them with blushes on the faces and chuckles nervously making Naruto and Hiruzen to look at them then Naruto thought of a good idea...well a good idea to him and the girls but not for Sarutobi's wallet "why don't you two sit down and have something to eat, jiji here just volunteered to order some food for you two ladies" Naruto said with a big smile on his face looking towards Sarutobi who was giving him a glare then he looked at the two girls and saw them giving him a hopeful look sighing he says "alright I'll get you two lunch so sit down and orde...actually why don't we go somewhere else to eat" Sarutobi said hoping he can save some cash in his wallet. He got nods from the two students and when he looked at Naruto getting a look from him that said *your still paying for this meal* sighing he got the check and paid for the meal and they all left the Cafe.

**(20 Minutes Later)**

After walking for a while they turn a corner and saw a streetcar that was turned into a food stand they then sat at a table and a long green haired girl with antenna-like things covering both of her ears came up to them and said "greetings Sarutobi-sama, hello Keade-San, Ku Fei-San how are you doing today and if you don't mind me asking but who is this person here?" the green haired girl ask.

Hiruzen responded first "hello Chachamaru-kun we are doing well and this here is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, he well be an assistant teacher for your class this year" Hiruzen said telling the gynoid about Naruto. Chachamaru looked at him and bowed her head "greetings Naruto-sensei what would you like to order" she said politely.

Naruto looked at the gynoid then to Hiruzen and smiled "first off just call me Naruto or if you must Naruto-kun I'm not really a teacher and I'll order the largest bowl of miso ramen and if you make them the largest three meat pizza with mushrooms, you can make" he said his order to her getting a nod then looked at the others "I have some nikuman Chachamaru-San aru" Ku Fei ordered, "I'll also have a bowl of miso ramen" Keade ordered, Chachamaru looked at Sarutobi and ask "and what would you be ordering Sarutobi-sama?" she ask Sarutobi thought for a few seconds "bring me a cup of coffee and a nikuman" he said Chachamaru nodded and left to tell the cook their orders.

While they wait for their food Keade was wondering about Naruto and the kind of person he was and decided to ask him a few questions "Naruto-dono I was wondering if I can ask you a few questions? de gozaru" Keade ask Naruto looked at her and said "sure I don't mind but only if you stop calling me Naruto-dono, just call me Naruto I don't like formalities" Naruto said answering her, Keade nod her head and begun to ask her questions "which clan do you belong to?" was her first question "I'm from the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan, the Uzumaki's were known for their longevity and red hair, well the Namikaze's weren't actually a clan per say but were well respected" Naruto said to her getting a nod in return "alright what are your likes" asking her second question "my likes are ramen, pizza, training, meeting new people, learning new techniques and battle strategies, playing my guitar, fighting at times and writing books" Naruto said getting a few looks from the three people sitting from Ku Fei when she heard he trains and fights she wanted to fight him even more, from Keade she wanted to listen to him play his guitar, while Hiruzen looked at him and wanted to ask which books he wrote, Keade then decided she would ask her last question when they were alone "I'll ask my last question later on if you don't mind" she said getting a nod from the white haired teen after she said that Chachamaru and another girl came up to them with their orders.

The other girl had brown hair and bun covered caps with braided pigtails sticking out of them she had light pale white skin, light blush on her face and smiled, she had on an apron that said *Chao Bao Zi* underneath that she had a black Chinese dress. She was looking at Naruto and thought _'hmm looks like he's finally here it's been a long time since I last saw him nice to know he still eats as much as he always has, he's going to make me rich and don't worry onee-chan I'll look after him the best I can in you stand but not without teasing him of course'_ thinking of her née-chan "well here's your orders the largest miso ramen and largest pizza we make" she said to Naruto when he saw it.

It was a party punch bowl size ramen well the pizza was a bigfoot size one (**An: does anyone remember when Pizza Hut used to make the bigfoot pizza's why did they stop**) "here you go Ku Fei here's you nikuman, Keade your miso ramen and Sarutobi-sama how's you drink and nikuman. Well that be all" she said after she and Chachamaru gave them their orders "so who's this fellow" she ask Hiruzen looked her and said "this here is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze he is going to be your classes teacher-assistant Chao-kun" the now identified Chao nod her head then looked towards Naruto and saw him drooling over the size of his ramen and pizza "it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-San hope you like the food" just as she finished her sentence she was suddenly flicked on her head making her bring her hand up to the place he flicked and rub it "ow what was that for?" Chao ask looking at Naruto with a bit of a glare "I don't like formalities, just call me Naruto" he said looking at her then back to his food grabbing himself a slice of pizza and ate it. Liking the pizza he then grab the chopsticks pulled them apart and tasted the ramen and liked it as well, he then began to inhale the food that was in front of him. Chao notice his guitar case right next to his chair then Keade decided to ask him another question "Naruto-kun I was wondering something" this earn his short undivided attention but still munching on a pizza slice giving her a nod "I was wondering if you can play us a song on your guitar? de gozaru" she ask hoping he says yes wanting to see how good he was and as well as I few nods from the others "I like to hear song as well aru" Fei Ku said "I would like to hear one as well since the last time I saw you, you weren't all that much interested in music" Sarutobi said looking at his grandson figure "sure but after I eat" he said going back to eating his food "oh and huh can I get four more of these pizza but to go please" he added getting a nod from Chao then going back to the small restaurant to give the order to the cook.

About 3 minutes after Chao left to give the cook Naruto's order and Chachamaru left to go serve other people that stopped by the restaurant, Naruto finished his pizza and ramen leaving Keade and Ku Fei shock that he finished it so fast while Sarutobi wasn't all that surprised he once saw him eat 10 bowls of ramen in 1 and a half minutes in front of him when he was a kid. They all saw him rub his gut "now that was a great meal, I gotta meet the cook and tell the person how good their cooking is but truth be told their no where near as good as Ichiraku's cooking" he said with a smile on his face then smiled "well I guess it's time to play my guitar as promised" he added getting up grab his guitar case and walked up to the fence that was around the tables and once again today played his guitar. Everyone sitting in the area or walking by turn their heads towards the white haired teen and heard him play.

**(When I'm Away From You by The Bellamy Brothers. I do not own)**

_When I'm away from you well_  
_I can't stay still_  
_My thoughts won't move from the way I feel_  
_It happens time and time again _  
_And the circle never ends_

_When I'm away from you_  
_Well it hurts to say_  
_My sense has gone so far away_  
_I'm up all through the night_  
_And I can't tell wrong from right _

_When I'm away from you_  
_I see great big clouds_  
_In the fog and rain all the lonely crowds_  
_They seem to be so blue _  
_Every night I'm missing you_

_When I'm away from you well the sun don't shine_  
_The mood don't come_  
_The words don't rhyme_  
_When I'm away from you I can't let go_  
_And you know, oh, you know _

_It's all the things you do that make life worth while_  
_Like the way you talk and the way you smile _  
_It's all the things you do keep me hanging on _  
_And you know, don't you know_

_When I'm away from you well the wine won't flow_  
_The tides don't turn and the wind don't blow_  
_I'm up all through the night_  
_And I can't tell wrong from right_

- Instrumental -

During his little solo Naruto looked around the crowd and saw many love stricken girls looking at him and as well as a few couples loving the song holding each other closer from the song he was singing, as he was looking around he saw two familiar faces and went wide-eyed. The first person had mid-night purple long straight hair, lovely light pale-skin and pearl eyes. The second person had black wavy long hair, creamy pale-skin and crimson eyes, the both of them has smiles on their faces and as well as already teary eyes making Naruto smile back at seeing two of seven ladies that held a special place in his heart then he went back to singing his song while still looking at them with a big happy smile on his face.

_When I'm away from you_  
_The sun don't shine_  
_The mood don't come_  
_The words don't rhyme_  
_When I'm away from you I can't let go_  
_And you know, oh, you know _

_It's all the things you do that make life worth while_  
_Like the way you talk and the way you smile_  
_It's all the things you do keep me hanging on_  
_And you know, don't you know_

_When I'm away from you_  
_Well it hurts to say_  
_My sense has gone so far away_  
_It happens time and time again_  
_And the circle never ends_

_When I'm away from you well the sun don't shine_  
_The mood don't come The words don't rhyme_  
_When I'm away from you I can't let go_  
_And you know, oh, you know_

_It's all the things you do that make life worth while_  
_Like the way you talk and the way you smile_  
_It's all the things you do keep me hanging on_  
_And you know, don't you know_

_When I'm away from you well the sun don't shine_  
_The mood don't come_  
_The words don't rhyme_  
_When I'm away from you..._

**(End Song)**

When he was done the song the crowd that once again surrounded him roared with applause clapping their hand and throw more cash in his guitar case while a few girl toss in his case their numbers with a message asking him to call them. Naruto for his part was still looking at the two ladies and saw them look towards the world tree and disappeared in a swirl of leaves Naruto then quickly started counting the cash as fast as he could. He counted $369 then he tossed his guitar into the case then looked at Sarutobi and saw him nod, Naruto then began running towards the world tree.

**(World Tree)**

Naruto landed right in front of the giant tree and looked around and saw nobody there which confused him looking at his watch he saw it was only 2:34 in the afternoon and wondered where all the people were then felt a pulse of chakra and looked towards the tree and saw a seal on it confused he walked up to it but then he turn around and something crashed into him making him almost fall but he drop his guitar case and wrapped the arm that was holding it and used the other to keep himself balanced he then felt something warm on his lips and saw his first wife Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki.

They kept lip lock for 10 minutes with only a few air intake breaks then they broke away from each other then his fourth wife Kurenai Namikaze grab him and pulled him in for another 10 minute passionate kiss, when they broke away Naruto was in a daze with a goofy grin on his face giggling away like an idiot leaving both Hinata and Kurenai to giggle as well and smile brightly at their husband. Naruto then shock off his daze and looked at the both of them and saw they still look the same as when he went through the gate "it would seem time has been good for you two for the pass 8 years" Naruto said to his wives which they gave him a confused look "8 years? But it's been 11 years since you went through the gate Naruto-koi" Hinata told him getting a confuse look on his face as well "11 years but tha..." Naruto stopped himself before he thought of the possibility that time moves differently on both sides of the gate "I guess time moves differently on either sides of the gate since it's been 11 years for you girls while it's been 8 years for me" he said then he once again looked at his two wives and saw their clothes Hinata was wearing black loss Anbu pants with bandage wrapped above her left knee, she had a sleeveless black shirt that stop just above of her bellybutton, she also had on a mush t-shirt underneath her shirt and had a white haori with black flames licking the bottom and the Hyuuga clan symbol as well as the Uzumaki clan symbol beneath it, well Kurenai was wearing a purple kimono that had yellow flowers design on it, a pink robe underneath it, it also had a red sash tied around her waist to keep the kimono closed. (**An: I'll put up a link for their clothes**)

Naruto couldn't help but admire them they looked more beautiful then the last time he saw them "so tell me how are you two here on this side of the gate?" Naruto ask them wanting to know how they open the gate on their side.

Hinata then begun to explain on how she and her teacher turn harem sister came to be in this world "our daughter found a scroll in your father's secret storage room, she brought it to me and when I read it I figured out it was the gate summon jutsu that you used when you left us, so we decided to use it and see if we can find you on the other side, at first it was going to be the seven of us who would search for you but it was decided that we would send only two but we're only here for at most 5 hours at best" after explaining how and why they were there Naruto took on a serious face and look at them "you shouldn't have come through the gate for me it's to dangerous to be going through that gate you never know where you would have ended up" he told them in a loud voice "I did what I did so that you and the children can at least have a good life" he added looking down at the ground frustrated that they went through the gate so they can bring him back.

When both Hinata and Kurenai saw him mad they felt a little bad but all they wanted was their husband back in their lives "Hinata, Kurenai where's the gate?" he ask them having them look at him then Hinata and Kurenai looked at one another "on top of this tree here Naruto-kun" Kurenai said to him looking up towards the top of the tree Having him look towards it "so you two have 5 hours before you have to go back through huh" Naruto ask not looking at them getting a nod from both of them, a smile came onto his lips and looked at them "well then why don't we go somewhere and you two tell me what's been going on in our world and about our children" Naruto said to them then did the familiar handsign "kage bunshin no jutsu" making a clone puff to life "hey go back to that restaurant I was just at and get my pizza's" he said to the clone getting a nod and disappeared in a swirl of leaves Naruto then looked around and saw a table close by "let's go sit over there and talk" he said pointing towards the table both Hinata and Kurenai nod their heads and they all went to sit at the table.

When they sat down they then began to explain what's been happening back in their world.

**(An hour later)**

After the hour of hearing both Hinata and Kurenai explain what's been going on back home and finding out Hinata was going to be made the 7th Hokage in a few days was kind of exciting knowing his first wife was going to become the second female Hokage and as well as them telling him of his children.

His and Hinata's child was like him but looked like her except she had his spiky hair and her hair colour as while as his whisker mark on her cheeks but instead of three she only had two on each cheek, Hinata even told him their daughter's dream "do you want to know our daughter's dream?" Hinata ask with a smile on both her face as well as Kurenai's, Naruto looked at the both of them and wondered why they were smiling then nod "her dream is to fight against you and as well as stand by your side and fight along side you, it's actually kind of cute if you think about it" she said giggling at her daughter's dream.

They then told him about his and Tenten's son, his first son had his mothers eyes and hair as well as her attitude but had his looks and as well as the desire to use and learn Fuiinjutsu and also inherited his mothers love for weapons.

Then they told him about his and Shion's twin daughters the eldest twin had her mothers long platinum blond hair, she also had her personality and acted just like her while the youngest had his spiky hair but instead of blond it like both of her parents she had red hair like her grandmother Kushina Uzumaki and as well as her violet eyes. The eldest child was named Misumi after Shion's mother, while the youngest was named Mito, after Mito Uzumaki the wife of the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju.

Now it was his and Shizune's daughter Lucia Uzumaki-Namikaze, she had her mother's short straight hair and eyes but has his hair colour and she also had two whisker marks on her left cheeks and throughout all his other children she is the mature of them all and she dreams of being a great medic like her mother and great aunt Tsunade.

Then his and Mei's twin sons Minato the eldest and Naruto Jr the youngest. Minato looked just like his grandfather blond spiky unkempt blond hair and blue eyes and was also good at fuuinjutsu his dream was to be the greatest Fuiinjutsu master just like his grandfather. While Naruto Jr. look like like his father only with his mothers hair and also has three wisker marks on his cheeks. His dream was to be a hero just like his dad and grandfather someone who well be remembered for his great deeds and amired by many.

Then his and Konan's son, Yahiko Uzumaki-Namikaze he had spiky blue hair he was the youngest of his children's he inheirted his mother paper jutsu's and likes to make origami like his mother and loved to learn new jutsu so he can be strong like his uncle Nagato **(an: seeing as how Nagato, Yahiko and Konan grow up together they would view each other as brothers and sister I mean if you were them wouldn't you)** and as well as his father.

And lastly they told him about Kurenai's children they acted like older siblings for them and they also signed the monkey summoning contract and he found out they were already gennin's and their teacher was Konohamaru making Naruto smile hearing that.

"so how has everyone else been since the war ended?" Naruto ask wanting to know how his friends have been doing "well after it ended there was a large party to celebrate our win but not everyone partied us and our friends were sadden that you weren't there with us to celebrate we only had a drink each to honour you and all the other shinobi who fallen in the battles after that we started to rebuild the villages" Kurenai said sobbing a little after telling him that when Naruto saw her sob he grab her hand and held it in his making her raise her head and look at him and seeing him smiling brought a small smile to her face.

While Naruto was cheering Kurenai up Hinata then explain the order of which village was rebuilt "The first to be rebuilt was Mizugakure, then Kumo, Iwa, Suna and lastly Konoha" she said getting a nod from Naruto "so did anyone get married after the war?" he ask wanting to know if his friends got married or not "actually yeah Shikamaru and Temari got married a year after the war and had a kid two years after, then Kiba got married to Karui 2 years after and had two kids both girls, then Shino got married to a girl from Iwa same as Sai and my cousin Neji, Lee and Sakura married each other and had a boy but Ino and Choji haven't got married yet" she told him and saw him smile that he now knew his friends were happy but then had a look of wonder on his face when he found out Choji and Ino weren't married to anybody yet and he shuddered when he found out that Lee and Sakura had a child and an image of the child enter his head.

Hinata and Kurenai then stared at Naruto with narrowed eyes making him feel uncomfortable "w-what did I do" Naruto ask wondering why they were looking at him like that it was Hinata to answer him first "well it's just that a few months after you left Kiba's mother Tsume gave birth to a baby girl that has your whisker marks on her cheeks and your blond hair and we were able to feel that the child has a bit of Kyuubi's chakra in her, would you mind telling us about that in full detail" Hinata said with a raised eyebrow same as Kurenai making him nervous "um...well...you see huh" Naruto tried to explain but couldn't think of the right words to say then just said what happen then sighed and decided to tell them "you remember the two days no one couldn't find me?" he ask them getting a nod in return "well for those two days I was with Tsume" he began explaining on how Tsume gave birth to his child.

**(End Chapter)**

**cliffhanger bitches but don't worry I'll be sure to explain that in the next chapter maybe as well as a lemon maybe depends if you guys want me to anyway review and also I'll be putting polls up on my profile on which crossovers i should do next cause i get to much ideas going through my head so vote anyways**

**Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Naruto or Negima**

**(Chapter 4)**

**Last time**

Naruto was beginning to explain on how Tsume Inuzuka, matriarch of the Inuzuka clan gave birth to his child.

**(Flashback)**

We find our blond hero walking into a bar, as he stepped in he looked around then walked up to the bar sat down and ordered a few drinks it's been three months since the war began and Naruto final has temporary leave to catch his breath and rest for a few days. After a few drinks he decided to leave and get some ramen to stuff his gut but before he could leave the bar he bumped into someone and spilt their drink "What the hell! watch where your going" a familiar feminine voice shouted at him. When he looked to see who it was, he was surprised to see Tsume Inuzuka standing in front of him with a scowl on her face but disappeared when she saw it was Naruto that dump into her.

"Sorry Tsume-san I wasn't looking where I was going, I'll buy you another drink" Naruto said turning his head towards the bartender and ordered another drink for Tsume.

While he was doing this Tsume was starring at him and couldn't help but think of how thoughtful he was, as well as how handsome he was and also thought how long it has been since she was last with a man. She blushed when she thought that and shock her head then just decided to see where this could go.

The bartender then handed Naruto Tsume's drink which he passed to her getting a smile in return "Thanks how about we have a few drinks, you look like you need them" Tsume said to him wanting someone to drink with since her daughter and friends are fighting in the war. Naruto tried to refuse at first saying he wanted to get something to eat but Tsume wouldn't have none of that and forced him to stay and have a few more drinks with her saying she would make him something to eat at her place later.

**(Flashback end)**

"...then we went to her place and had sex for 2 days straight then we decided not to talk about it ever, but I guess we kind of forgot to put protection on before that" Naruto said scratching the back of his head and chuckling nervously.

While Hinata and Kurenai were listening to his story they had a little blush on their faces but had different expressions on their faces Hinata's face has a look of reminiscence of when they first had sex while Kurenai had a look of wonder thinking if she wasn't pregnant at the time they got married how long would they have gone at it then they snapped out of it when they heard someone chuckle behind them bringing them out of their thoughts and shot up into a fighting stance but went wide-eyed at who they saw.

"Kurenai Yuhi and Hinata Hyuuga it's a pleasure to see you two once again after all these years" said Sarutobi with a smile on his face glad to see more of his fellow Konoha nins

"Sarutobi-sama your alive" they both shouted at the same time shocked to see their former leader alive in front of them.

"Yes I am still alive and I'm really glad to see the both of you" he said chuckling away at seeing their shocked faces then he turn towards Naruto and tossed him a piece of paper. When he grabbed the small piece of paper he saw it had a storage seal on it he looked back to Sarutobi with a puzzled look.

"That has your pizza's in it, your clone got occupied by a couple of the people who are asking it to sing a song for them" Sarutobi said to Naruto getting a sigh in response

"Damn clone" he sighed a little annoyed.

He looked up to his wives "So which one of you is going back home" he ask them getting their attention as well as a confuse look from them.

"What do you mean by that Naruto-koi" Hinata ask wondering what he was talking about.

"What I mean is that when you first came through the gate it had enough power to send the both of you here but now it will only send one back" Naruto said answering Hinata's question when he said that Hinata and Kurenai both looked at each other for a few seconds and both nod at one another then look back at him.

"I will stay here well Nai-chan goes back and tells everyone that we found you alive and well" Hinata said to her husband.

"No I think you should be the one to go back Hinata-chan" he said getting her to look at him "me? why do I have to go" she ask not liking the idea.

Naruto then begun to explain to her "because you are going to be the 7th Hokage and the village needs it's leader and I highly doubt old hag Tsunade wants to do all that paperwork any longer" Naruto said telling her why she needs to go back.

"But I want to stay here with you" she argued not wanting to be without him again

"I know you want to but it's the Hokage's job to lead and protect their village, it's your duty now since you took up the title" he told her making Hinata look down at the ground with a frown on her face when Naruto saw this he reached his hand over the table and cupped her cheek in his right hand.

"Hey don't look like that being sad doesn't suit you and beside I might have found a way for me to return but it's only temporary but even so I will be home soon alright" he said to her trying to cheer her up she cheered up a little at hearing that but was still sad she grab the hand on her left cheek and leaned into it more feeling the warmth coming from it then look up at Naruto.

"Ok I'll go back" Hinata said in a sad tone.

He then look towards Sarutobi "hey jiji if Kurenai-chan is going to stay in the academy she's going to be needing a place to stay and a job, do you think you can talk to Konoemon later on" Naruto told him. "I'll talk to him when I get back to the office anyway it was good seeing the both of you again" Sarutobi said then turn to walk away but stop and slightly turn his head.

"Kurenai what are the names of my grandchildren?" he ask wanting to know their names getting a shocked look from the raven haired lady then look at Naruto and figured he told the Sandaime then look back at them.

"My eldest I'd named her Paine and the youngest is named Asume junior after his father" she said getting a slight nod from the Sandaime and he begun to walk away going back to the office to tell Konoe about the situation and left with a smile on his face.

After he left Naruto got up and look up towards the top of the tree "the gates up there right" he ask them. "Hai" they both said at the same time "You better hurry up and get back to the other side before the gate gets weak from being open too long" Naruto told Hinata getting a nod in response. "ok but before I go do you have anything you want me to say to the others" she ask getting up Naruto shock his head but he begun to dig in his coat and place his hand on a seal and then brought it back out holding five scrolls.

"No but give these to the others and tell them I'll see them some time later" Naruto said handing her the scrolls.

"What are these" she ask looking at them wondering what`s inside it.

She saw the names of her harem sisters on them "those are presents I'm giving as a way to apologize to the others for my absence of our marriage and here give this scroll to old hag Tsunade" Naruto said handing her another scroll getting a confused look from Hinata.

"Tsunade-sama? why" she ask tilting her head "Because there's some booze for her in them it would likely save my life if I find a way back" Naruto said answering her getting a giggle from her and Kurenai.

"And tell our children I'm sorry I was never there for them while they were growing up and that I love them and tell Tsume I'm sorry for getting her knocked up and tell Kiba I said that's right I did it what are you going to do about that" he said with a teasing smile on his face getting a little glare from the two ladies. "I'll be sure to tell them the news and I'll be sure to tell the Inuzuka's what you said" Hinata said getting a nod from the former blond then Hinata begun to walk towards the tree ready to jump up the giant tree but was grabbed and spin around and found her lips was against something warm and saw it was Naruto kissing her so she kissed back.

A few minutes later they pulled apart and stared at each other for a few seconds "you better get going" Naruto said with a grin on his face "well I would be on the other side by now if you would let me go" Hinata countered giving a playful pout then smiled at him and jumped up to the first branch and ran the rest of the way.

Naruto then turn his attention towards Kurenai and a thought crossed his mind "hey Nai-chan how about I show you around the city or what I know of it" Naruto said with his *foxy* grin and a reached out hand.

Kurenai looked at him for a few seconds and took his hand in her's and gave him a kiss on the cheek "ok but don't think I haven't forgiven you for making us mourn for 11 years" she said giving him a playful glare making Naruto rub the back of his head with a small grin chuckling "sorry" he said then they left the world tree area to walk around the academy.

**(An hour later)**

After walking around we find Naruto and Kurenai back at the world tree looking down at the city below "this almost reminds me of the monument back home" Naruto said holding Kurenai's right hand in his left getting a nod from the red eyed beauty "this is a fascinating world and much more advanced then our own and the clothes here are beautiful as well thank you for buying me some" she said looking at her clothes.

She was wearing a purple sundress that ended above her knees, had on red high-heeled shoes and a yellow thin coat.

Naruto enjoyed seeing one of his wives being happy again and missed a few times when he was able to go shopping with them but then felt something coming towards him he let go of Kurenai's hand turn around and blocked a foot from connecting to his head Naruto stared at the foot then his eyes wandered down the leg and saw it was the Chinese girl Ku Fei with a bit of a miffed look on her face "found you now we fight aru" she said jumping a few feet away and got into a stance.

Naruto looked at Kurenai and after a few second she gives him a nod then he looked back at Ku Fei then decided to see how strong she was and got into a stance "alright alright let's just get this over with" Naruto said but before they could start they heard "oh oh oh" they looked around and saw Konoe walking up to them with middle age man with graying hair and glasses.

"Well Naruto-kun it seems your are getting to know some of your students I see" the oddly shaped head old man said "um...yeah...getting to know my students right" Naruto said doing the shifty eyes then Konoe then turn his attention towards Kurenai and walked up to her.

"So you most be Kurenai Yuhi it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Konoemon Konoe" Konoe said introducing himself to her walking up to her raising his hand up Kurenai look at the hand and took it in her's and shook it "it's a pleasure to meet you as well Konoe-San" she said letting go of his hand. Then the guy with the glass introduced himself "my name is Takamichi Takahada" Takamichi said to her with a small smile on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Takahada-san" Kurenai replied shaking his hand then look back at Naruto "well Naruto-kun what would you like to do next" she ask him.

"Well actually Konoe-san where well Kurenai-chan be living?" he ask the dean wondering where and who she will be living with "I will ask Shizuna-san if she can stay with her when I get back to the office" the old man said getting a nod from the white haired teen then he turn his head back to Ku Fei "sorry but it looks like we're going to have to postpone this match but I will promise we shall fight soon alright" Naruto said giving her his foxy grin making Ku Fei pout about having to wait longer to fight the Juubi Jinchuriki then look back at him "you promise" she ask him getting a nod in return "I promise, I never go back on my word" he told her with a confident grin on his face.

When he said that he heard a few chuckles coming from Konoe and Takamichi while he heard a giggle coming from Kurenai at hearing his all time important characteristic detail about him, she really missed that about him then the four left the world tree grounds and walk towards the deans office. When they left Ku Fei was still pouting about not being able to fight Naruto "what are you pouting about Ku Fei degozaru" said Keade walking up to her from behind "no fight Naruto" she pouts getting a giggle from the squinting eye girl then she looked around "where did he go" Keade ask wanting to ask him her other question "he with dean-sama" she said still pouting.

**(Deans Office)**

When they got back to the old man office they all sweat drop at the sight of seeing 10 Sarutobi's reading and signing paper work "I see you took my advice there jiji" Naruto called out to him walking over to his table with a smile on her face "yes I am but I wonder why I never thought of using this jutsu before and now I know how your father was about to study Fuuinjutsu since he became Hokage" Sarutobi with a smile on his face for doing the last piece of paperwork.

"finally done" he said sighing then dispelled his clones one by one then then turn his attention towards the group.

Konoe then went to his desk and sat down and press a button on the intercom "Shizuna-kun would you mind coming in please" he ask his secretary "hai dean-sama" said the woman a few seconds later there was a knock on the door "enter" said the old man and in walked in was a woman that looked about the same age as Kurenai as Naruto turns around to see what she look like but then he found something soft, firm and warm pushed up on his face he then look up and saw a beautiful light greenish haired woman with glasses that made her look cute and she was wearing a green turtle neck sweater and knee length skirt then Naruto pull his face away from her soft breast with a blush on his face.

"huh sorry about that" Naruto said embarrass about what happen "it's alright" Shizuna said with a smile on her face not caring that happen.

Naruto then turn his head and saw Kurenai narrowing her eyes on him making him fidget under her gaze.

Konoe, Sarutobi and Takahada all chuckled at Naruto then went silent when Kurenai turn her gaze towards them "ahem anyway Shizuna-kun I was wondering if you can let Kurenai-san stay with you for a while?" Konoe ask her getting a nod in response "sure I don't mind" she said with a smile on her face then turn her attention towards Kurenai "shall we go and show you our apartment" she said getting a nod from the raven haired goddess "yes" she simply said leaving the office with her new roommate.

After they were gone Naruto turn back to Konoe wanting to find out more about his new job as well as the teacher he will be assisting "so who's this person I'm going to be helping tomorrow" Naruto ask getting a chuckle from the old man "oh oh oh well you are just going to have to find out tomorrow when you go pick him up Naruto-kun" he said getting back to doing paperwork.

"wait I got to go pick him up" he ask wanting to know why he was picking up the person but he wasn't getting an answer so he decided to leave and head back downtown to play some more songs.

As he got to the door he turn his head and ask another question "so where do I meet this person tomorrow" wondering where to go "you well meet him at the train station before school starts alright" Konoe said still looking at his work "alright but can you give me a picture of the person or a description" Naruto ask not knowing what they look like "from what I hear he has red hair tied in a short ponytail and well be wearing a green suit" he said.

After hearing the description he left the office as he got out of the building he felt like doing something fun then a thought pass his brain making an evil grin appear on his face and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**(Land of Fire)**

For the past eleven years Konoha and the other four great villages has been recovering after the war ended rebuilding homes, schools and shops that were destroyed. The first village to be rebuilt was the mist village, second the sand village then lightning village and stone village was the last village restored to its former glory.

The leaf village was still being rebuilt workers building new homes, storage buildings and orphanages for homeless children who lost their parents in the war but then the sounds of banging and sawing were stopped by a voice shouting throughout the village in frustration "HANNAH UZUMAKI" shouted Iruka to his godchild student who was running from him for pulling a prank on the teachers and a few jounin who were unlucky to be in the immediate area, a paint bomb in the new teachers' lounge a few teachers were giving two Jounín's a few pieces of paper for a new class program for Fuuinjutsu and better survival training then the next thing they knew the lounge was painted in an instant in two colours lavender and orange.

A purple blur ran into the Ichiraku ramen stand and jumped behind the counter to hide from the teacher "Hannah-chan what are you doing here?" making Hannah turn her head towards the person and saw Ayame Ichiraku the new owner of the ramen stand since her father retired a few weeks ago wanting to travel the Elemental Nations for a while.

Hannah clapped her hands together in front of her silently saying to her "please hide me Ayame-née-chan don't say I'm here" she then heard someone stepped in bringing the attention of Ayame to see who it was and saw Iruka lightly panting covered in paint "is Hannah hiding here?" he ask her with a bit of an annoyed expression on his face.

Ayame thought about it for a minute to tell him that she's behind the counter but decided against it "yeah she tried to but I told her she couldn't then she ran out mumbling something" Ayame said pointing to some random direction hoping Iruka believes her.

When Iruka heard her say the eldest Uzumaki-Namikaze child just went by he started to run that way hoping to caught her leaving a dust trail behind him. Hannah poked her head out from behind the counter looked around and saw the coast was clear and hopped over the counter and sat on a stool "so can I get my usual Ayame-née" she ask feeling a little hungry.

Ayame looked at the young child and couldn't help but see an image of her old favorite blond haired friend Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as that thought past her mind she became a little sad Hannah notice Ayame's sadness as she stared at her and wondered why that was "Ayame-née?" she called out startling her from her thoughts. "Oh sorry about that Hannah-chan I'll get right on your order" she said getting started on making the ramen.

Hannah continued the wonder what it was that made Ayame sad "Ayame-née? why were you sad?" she ask getting Ayame's attention from cooking and a sad smile came on her face "I was just thinking on how much you remind me of your father when he was your age" she said still smiling having a few memories of the blond pass her mind. "He was Konoha's most biggest prankster and most unpredictable person ever as well as the kindest person in the world" she said then went back to cooking Hannah's order. While Ayame went back to cooking Hannah remembered when she and her siblings heard stories of their father from their mothers when they were little or when they met they heard how hard his life was from the night he was born till the day he graduated from the academy up until the end of the 4th great shinobi war where he gave his life to make sure nobody will be able to use the Juubi again.

As Hannah was thinking Ayame put one of her orders in front of her and saw the sad look she had on her face and became a little worried but knew why she had that face and placed a hand on her shoulder startling Hannah from her thoughts and looks at Ayame who had a small smile on her face "I don't think your father would want to see you or any other of your brothers and sisters with sad looks on their faces" Ayame said ruffling her hair up. Before she could reply they both heard shouts coming from outside making both of them look out the stand and saw people looking up towards the sky and heard a few say ***what the hell is that* **or ***are we being attack* **they stepped outside, looked up and saw a giant gate that hovered above the Hokage monument then saw something drop onto the mountain and then saw Anbu's racing towards the gate jumping from rooftops to rooftops. Seeing this made Hannah curious and wanting to see what it was and bolts at an alarming rate. Ayame tried to tell her to stop but knew that she was so much like her father then heard "née-chan save my orders for me I'll be back" Hannah shouted getting Ayame to giggle and walked back inside her stand to finish the orders.

**(On Top of The Hokage Monument)**

Hinata Hyuuga landed on top of her lovers head then turned around and saw four Anbu standing in front of her with weapons drawn ready to take her down but the Anbu closest to her stop the others and knelt in front of her "lady Hyuuga sorry for drawing our weapons but we thought it was an attack" said the male anbu. "it's alright Kiba" Hinata said with a smile on her face then one of the other Anbu's spoke up "it's good to have you back in the village Hinata, so did you find him" ask one of the female anbu receiving a nod from her.

"Yes I did Ten-chan and Naruto-koi is doing alright" she told her harem sister who had a few tears running down her cheeks letting droplets drip off her mask "alright I'm going to need you to go get the others, our friends and bring them to the council room" Hinata told both Kiba and Tenten getting nods from the both of them. She then turn her attention towards the other two "and I want you to go get Tsunade and tell her to meet in the council room as well" getting nods from the both of them leaving in a swirl of leaves. She was about to leave herself wanting to get to the council room before everyone else to think of what to tell the others when she heard the bush rustle making her turn to see her daughter coming running towards her.

"KAA-SAN" Hannah called out and hugged her mother tightly "where have you been kaa-san I missed you so much" she said in between a few sobs. Hinata hug her child back and pulled her away to kneel down to look at her "I'm sorry Hannah-chan I didn't mean to leave you like that, but I think you would want to hear what I found" Hinata said with a happy smile on her face and a tear rolling down her cheek the both of them shunshin to the council room.

**(Hokage Tower - 10 Minutes Later)**

When everyone was rounded up they got to the council chambers and saw Hinata sitting down in the Hokage's chair with Hannah in her lap "so what's this good news you have for us Hinata-chan?" Shizune ask walking in with her daughter this made Hinata grin even bigger then everyone sat down and waited a few minutes for them to settle down.

"Alright a few weeks ago little Hannah and her siblings were looking through Naruto-kun father's library hoping to find jutsu's that suits them, when Hannah here found a scroll that looked odd and showed it to me and Tsunade when she came over a few weeks ago, after we read the scroll we found a drawing of something you will remember" Hinata said holding up a picture of the gate they all saw when Naruto seal himself away. Everybody but a selective few gasp at seeing the drawing "does that mean we can be able to open the gate and get daddy back?" Lucia ask having always wanted to meet her father. Everyone looked at her and her sibling feeling a little sorry for them not knowing their father.

Shizune put a hand on her daughter's shoulder making her turn her attention towards her mother who had a small smile on her face "yes Lucia-chan, it does mean we can get daddy back, but not before we can get a better understanding of what the gate does first alright" Shizune told her get a reluctant nod from the little blond girl.

"We wouldn't have to wait long apparently" Hinata said bringing everyones attention towards her again as she held up two scrolls she received from Naruto "what's inside the scrolls Hinata" Sakura ask wonder what she got on the other side of the gate. Hinata only smiled and unrolled the scroll then looked towards Tsunade and tossed the other scroll at her, this confused the former Hokage looking at the scroll then at Hinata wanting an answer "Naruto-koi wanted me to give you this, he said it's some liquor from that side" she said to the busty blond which instantly made the scroll unroll and a puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared everyone in the room saw a few Texes Micky's with labels that read ***Jack Daniels* *Bacardi 151* *Crown Royal*** and ***Everclear*** a second later Tsunade begun to cog down the JD bottle and only cog a 1/4 of it and started coughing "lady Tsunade! are you alright?" Shizune ask worried about her long time friend and mentor "I'm **(cough)** alright it's just **(cough)** this is really strong" she coughed out then took another swig.

"so the dope is still alive huh" said a feminine voice making everyone in the room turn their heads toward the person and saw that it was none other then Satsuki Uchiha last member of the Uchiha clan and standing next to her was a little girl who looked like a mini version of her. "Satsuki how did you get in here?" Hinata ask in a serious tone wondering how she got into the room or how she get in the village without the sensors knowing it. Satsuki stared at the second female Hokage "open the gate" was all she simple said in a passive tone. This in turn made Hinata and the others a little ticked knowing why she wanted to go through the gate while one had another theory on why but kept his mouth shut.

"So you can start fighting Naruto-koi! I don't think so" said Mei Namikaze Naruto's forth wife walking into the council room with her sons behind her everyone turn'd their attention at her "Mei-chan what are you doing here" Hinata ask wondering why she came to Konoha. Mei walked next to Hinata and smiled at her, the rest of her harem sisters that was there "I'd figured I take a vacation and come home for a while since the kids wanted to see their brothers and sisters" she answered then looked back at Satsuki still standing at the other side of the room. "Now answer my question Satsuki Uchiha" wanting an answer from the raven haired woman. Satsuki just stared at her for a few minutes "Hinata open the gate now" she ask again in more demanding tone only to receive heated glares from a few people in the room. **(mostly Naruto's wives)**

"Satsuki why is it so important for you to settle the score with Naruto-koi" Hinata ask wanting to know why she was so obsess with wanting to fight her husband. "it's not any of your business" she simply stated with a stern look in her eyes. Hinata looked at her for a few minutes then stood up "fine if you want to go through the gate and get beat by Naruto-koi again then go ahead" she said with a bit of annoyance in her voice and started walking towards the door only for it to open and reveal the Raikage, Killer B, Samui and Mabui walking behind him. "yo hows it goin' foo's the Raikage and killer B are here and wanna drink" Killer B rapped with everyone in the room sweatdropping from the bad rap announcement "**(cough)** anyway we came because we heard that the new Hokage has been gone for a while and came to see if everything is ok" A said walking up to Hinata then looked up and saw Satsuki staring at him. "so the Uchiha finally decided to return home huh" he add giving her a glare still wishing she was triad for her betrayal.

Taking another swig Tsunade stood up a little tipsy from drinking half of the JD bottle and said "no nothing of the ssort, sshhe just wanted to crosss the gate so sshe can fight the gaki" slurring out a little buzzed getting a look of confusion from the four "she's talking about Naruto" Shikamaru said aloud noticing the confused looks on the Kumo ninjas, which earned looks of surprise from them. "you mean...you found the jutsu he used to seal the Juubi and himself away?" A ask shock at hearing this as well as the other three.

"Hai, Hannah-chan found part of the scroll Naruto-koi used, and just recently I came back from the other side of the gate, with the other half of the jutsu" she said holding up a scroll she took out of her haori with a smile on her face.

Tenten then notice there was one less person in the room "Why didn't Kurenai come back with you Hinata? what happen on the other side?" Tenten ask worried about her harem sister. "She's alright, she is staying with Naruto-koi" Hinata explained getting a few jealous looks from Naruto's other wives for the genjutsu mistress spending time with their husband.

Hinata then walked out of the room saying "Sayuri if you want to get on the other side then follow me" in a serious tone. Everyone looked at her surprised she was willing to open the gate "Hinata! you can't be serious about opening the gate for her" Tenten shouted not liking the idea of letting Sayuri going through the gate which everyone agreed with.

Sayuri smirk now having the chance to finish her business with the dope and followed behind the midnight purple haired Hokage with the kid following her.

"Don't worry, she's not going through the gate alone, I'm going to send a few selected people to go with her" Hinata said then turns towards A "Raikage-dono would you be so kind, as to allow one of you guards to go through the gate with Sayuri-san please" she ask kindly. A knew where she was going with this and nods his head "Samui! I want you to go with the Uchiha to keep an eye on her" A said receiving a nod from the busty blond woman "hai Raikage-sama" and fellowed behind Hinata with everyone else fellowing her.

**(Mahora Academy - Next Morning)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE...SMASH

We find our hero sitting up with his right arm extended and a hammer embedded in the alarm clock with his other roommates looking at him with blank looks "the second time I get a good dream the stupid alarm clock ruins it" Naruto said glaring at the now destroyed digital clock.

He looks up to see his female roommates staring at him giving him a confused expression on his face "what?" tilting his head to the side. Mana and Zazie stared at him for a few more seconds then just got out of bed to change from their pj's to their school uniforms in the wash room.

After they were done Naruto went to go take a shower and came out 10 minutes later wearing a dark blue button-up shirt with a burnt orange tie and black dress pants. Looking up he saw himself in the mirror and sighed "why do I have to dress like this" he ask aloud looking himself over for a few seconds then grabbed his red short-sleeved haori that he was using as a pillow and put it on.

_'Well better get there earlier so I can meet this person'_ he thought to himself then turned towards his roommates "I'm gonna get going now, see you girls in class" he told grabbing his guitar case.

"...?" Zazie ask

"no thanks! I'll get something to eat later" Naruto said opening the door and walked out closing it behind him.

**(End Chapter)**

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter hope this makes up for it, leave a review and tell me what you think of it anyway**

**PEACE**


End file.
